Collapsible containers having side and end panels or gates which are attached to the container base so as to be movable between upright erected positions and collapsed positions wherein they lie in a flat condition on top of the base, are known in the materials handling industry. Many different types of connections between the panels/gates and the base have been utilised, including both permanent pivotal attachments therebetween, as well as detachable connections which allow the panels/gates to be physically separated from the base if required.
When the panels/gates are erect, generally the opposite vertical perimeter frame members on one panel respectively abut against inner faces of adjacent panels, with adjacent panels being interlocked by means of manually releasable locking or latching mechanisms which are normally located at the top corners of the panels and which, when in their locking conditions, securely lock the adjacent panels together in their upright positions.
An example of a container of the above described type is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,631. Such containers can be adapted for the storage and transport of products including fresh and frozen meat, grains, powders and cereals, by the installation of a food grade plastic liner panel inside all side frames, as well as the lid thereof.
These plastic liners are typically fixed to the frames using fasteners, such as screws, which are driven through the liner and into the frame from an inner face of the liner.
A potentially serious problem arises however, where one of these screws works loose and falls into the contents of the container.
It is an object of the invention therefore to substantially ameliorate one or more of the above stated difficulties, or at least provide useful alternatives to known containers and container panels and gates.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.